Tickles
by Chillax
Summary: Quite a funny story... Rukawa punched Sendoh!


"TICKLES"  
  
I laced my fingers around Sendoh's; his hands were cold. I giggled, we were watching a horror film at m house and I enjoy it everytime he turns quite pale when scary scenes are shown.  
  
He held my hand tighter, but he didn't remove his gaze from the tv screen. I rested my head on his shoulder and tried to concentrate on what we were watching. He removed his hand from mine and draped his arm around my shoulder; I could smell the heaven-scent perfume he had on. I snuggled onto him and reached for his other hand.  
  
"Whoa!" Sendoh suddenly gasped when the scene shown how the vampire had slashed his victim's throat and drank its blood. His arms tightened a bit, i couldn't help but let out a laugh.  
  
"Huh?" Sendoh asked, looking at me. He raised an eyebrow. "What's funny, Kae-chan?"  
  
I laughed harder. Only Sendoh could make me laugh this way. Only he could make me this happy.  
  
His expression changed into a teasing look. "Making fun of me, eh?"  
  
I tried to stop laughing, but I couldn't, I laughed, if possible, even harder. I couldn't stop, he was just so hilarious, hilarious but totally cute. "Scared kitty..." I managed to tease in between fits of laughter.  
  
Before I could do anything, he grabbed my side and started tickling me. "Stop!" I screamed, laughing. "Stop! Stop!"  
  
Sendoh, however ignored me, he had a naughty smile on his cute face. "Scared kitty, eh?" I heard him say.  
  
"Stop! Please!" I exclaimed, trying to stop him from ticking me.  
  
Finally, he stopped tickling me. "Heh," he said, pushing my hair away from my eyes and wiping my forehead with this hand, which was wet with sweat. "Revenge is good.." he muttered, he was still smiling naughtily.  
  
I touched his spiky hair. "Amazing how you keep those standing up," I commented. "The gel factory must've earned millions, no, billions every year because of you," I teased.  
  
"So. you want war?" he asked, showing his hands which were ready to tickle me again.  
  
I grasped his wrists, stopping g him. "No! No!" I begged him, putting on my most convincing pleading look.  
  
This made Sendoh grin wider. he was not convinced. "What's the matter, Kae-chan? Chicken?" he teased, making chicken-like sounds.  
  
I sat up and crossed my arms on my chest. "Who are you calling a chicken, eh, Porcupine?"  
  
Sendoh's eyebrows immediately shot up. Calling him a porcupine is never good. "Porcupine?!" he echoed, evil smile spreading across his sweaty but gorgeous face.  
  
His hands went to my sides and began tickling me hard. I was screaming and begging him to stop. It was hard because I was laughing so hard. Then, before I knew what was happening, Sendoh was lying on the floor, unconscious. There was blood trickling on his lip and a bruise on his left cheek.  
  
"Akira!!!" I exclaimed. "Gomen! Gomen!" I kneeled beside him and put his head on my chest. "Oh Akira, please wake up!"  
  
Tears began rolling down my cheeks. "Akira. please. I'm sorry." I sobbed.  
  
"Gotcha!" Sendoh suddenly exclaimed, but his expression immediately turned to concern when he looked at me. "Don't cry, Kae-chan, I was only fooling around."  
  
I sobbed harder. He sat up and hugged me. "I was only kidding, I'm sorry."  
  
I hugged back. "I thought I lost you."  
  
"Don't be silly," Sendoh said, making me sit up. "A punch won't kill me, although that was a really powerful punch," he added with a chuckle.  
  
I smiled. "Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
He pretended to think hard. "Let's see. After making fun of me. After calling me a porcupine. and after giving me such a powerful punch? Hmmmmmmmm."  
  
I pretended to sob. Sendoh immediately wrapped his arms around me. "Just kidding! Of course I forgive you! How could I not?!"  
  
"Wait here," I said, standing up. "I'll just get some stuffs to mend your wound."  
  
After a minute, I went back, carrying my first-aid kit, towel and some ice cubes. Akira was sitting at the exact spot I left him.  
  
I sat down next to him on the floor. I began wiping away the blood on his lip with the towel with an ice cube inside. He winced.  
  
"That hurts." he moaned like a little kid.  
  
I kissed him lightly on the lips. "That better?"  
  
He smiled. "A little."  
  
I kissed him lightly again; I didn't want to make his wound worse. When I was about to pull away, he deepened the kiss. I could taste blood. I pushed him away.  
  
Sendoh looked hurt. "I'm sorry," I said. "I just don't want to make your wound worse."  
  
Sendoh placed a finger on my chin. "Your kiss is the best medicine," he whispered. "You're all I need." He kissed me again, I didn't refuse, instead I kissed him back, but I was still careful not to hurt him.  
  
"I love you." I heard him whisper on me ear when we pulled away. "I really. really love you."  
  
My heart began beating fast. That was the best thing he had ever told me. I looked at him in the eye; I could see his sincerity. My cheeks were burning. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. "I love you too." 


End file.
